Hit me
by ShiroGan
Summary: Las cartas de una madre y su hijo... Two-Shot
1. So you think your gonna hit me

**So, you think you're gona hit me?**

Ocho meses un ser vivo creció dentro de mí y yo como su madre tuve la obligación de mostrarle el mundo mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos, mi misión fue mostrarle lo bello que podía ser el mundo si te detenías solo un momento a observarlo, mi misión era mostrarle al ser humano que crecía dentro de mí, lo bella que podía ser la vida y todas las cosas que la poseyeran y lo logre… O al menos creo que lo hice.

Durante toda mi vida tuve que tomar decisiones moralmente malas, pero fueron decisiones que creí tendrían un impacto beneficioso para el futuro que quería, un futuro libre de penas y dolores, donde todos podrían estar juntos sin la necesidad de pelear, donde todos tendrían la oportunidad de apreciar la vida.

Ese parecía ser un futuro fantasioso, porque al final de cuentas, no importa que fuera, Humano o Gema, siempre habría alguien que se opondría pero no me importaba, en lo absoluto, creía que lo podríamos detener de una forma u otra, sin llegar al extremo.

Entonces la realidad toco mi puerta y me obligo a hacer cosas que preferiría no haber hecho, cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero que me acompañarían por el resto de mis días.

Preferiría que tú nunca te enteraras de nada nunca, pero sé que la verdad tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz y por lo menos quisiera que lo escucharas de mí.

He hecho cosas malas Steven, cosas de las que me arrepiento, me arrepiento de Diamante de rosa, me arrepiento de la guerra en contra de nuestros propios y me arrepiento de no poder ser totalmente honesta con nadie, pero, no me arrepiento de ti, ni un segundo, no me arrepiento porque sé que serás una persona maravillosa, cariñosa, alegre y feliz.

Así que si en algún momento tuviste dudas de mi amor por ti…

TE AMO STEVEN.

#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&%$#$%&$#$%&%$#$

 **Esta historia ya la tengo publicada en wattpad, pero decidí traerla aquí a fanfiction…**

 **Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, de hecho te animo a que me digas lo que piensas de la historia ya que realmente me ayudaría para mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer :)**


	2. But now i'm gonna hit you back

**But now I'm gonna hit you back**

Entonces esto es todo…

La gran revelación de mi vida.

¡Diamante Rosa!

¡Eres Diamante Rosa!

Yo… no sé qué pensar madre… realmente no lo sé y eso me confunde.

Entonces todo llego a esto… la historia de tu vida fue ser creada para la perfección, pero más tarde en el camino hacia tu primer gran victoria, tu primer gran colonia, tu primera prueba de ser un ser perfecto, tu primer gran orgullo te diste cuenta de algo, en ese pequeño planeta que a simple vista no parecía nada más que tu primer gran paso a la grandeza, averiguaste una de las más grandes verdades de la madre naturaleza…

Ella realmente odia la perfección.

Cuando empezaste a tener todos estos sentimientos encontrados al observar e interactuar con todo lo que te podía ofrecer la tierra te diste cuenta que, así como los humanos eran seres de la naturaleza imperfectos, tú también lo eras…

Tú, un diamante tan brillante tan hermoso, tan perfecto resulto tener una imperfección, tenías dudas, inseguridades y nadie que te ayudaría a responderlas o corregirlas.

…

Bueno… tal vez si tenías a alguien; Toda esa naturaleza toda esa vida, con la capacidad de elegir, con la capacidad de influenciar a el pequeño mundo en el que estaban encerrados.

Al final, tomaste una decisión, tal vez no fue la mejor, pero te hizo darte cuenta de algo… Podías ser algo más que perfecta… Podías ser especial.

Y entonces pasaron los años, años en los que viviste tu vida al máximo sabiendo que habías tomado una y que esa decisión te había dado amistades, pasiones, amores y por sobre todo lo demás… Sentimientos.

Por fin, habías cumplido tu sueño, por fin por una vez en tu vida encontraste una razón de existir aparte de tu propósito original…

Tú ya no eras una de las grandes diamantes, eras Rose Cuarzo.

Y nadie más.

…

Mamá era Diamante rosa… -Exclamo el niño con cara angustiada-

El silencio en la sala era sofocante.

¡¿Rose era Diamante rosa!?

Y entonces el caos se desato.


End file.
